Learning the family law
by NimGrey
Summary: Kate Littlejohn and Sandra Bell had been dating for a year. They are ready to take the next step and learn the law of family.
1. Chapter 1

The time has come, the countdown has reached zero, and as much as she had dreaded it time could not be stopped. That's the reason why she was standing in the foyer of a typical suburban house in the southwest of Virginia, instead of having her usual Christmas dinner with Allison in their apartment. That, and the puppy dog eyes her girlfriend used to get her to come. Dam those eyes.

Sandra Bell had never reached the meet the parents moment, her relationships didn't last enough to even get to know the names of the parents. So, saying that she was nervous would be the understatement of the year. Only the hand of Kate on her arm kept her from running away as fast and as far as possible. She could do this, she stood in front of a judge for a living defending the indefensible, and she was very good at it, having small talk with the father of the person she loves couldn't be that hard, could it?

-Don't worry, dad will love you- the doorbell rang and before she knew it a very tall, very strong, very handsome man stood before them with a very serious expression. At least she now knew where Kate got her looks.

-You must be my daughter's girlfriend, welcome- the greeting sent shivers down her spine, how could you make such a standard phrase sound so scary?

-Come on daddy, drop the act you are as terrifying as a teddy bear- her jaw almost reached the floor hearing Kate talk so offhandedly, she had only heard her talk like that when they were alone and even then, those moments where rare. Now she was eager to get to know this more relaxed version of her US Attorney.

-Oh, Kitty Kat let me play a little, you know I always do this

-Yes, and then they think I come from a lunatic family.

-She was an idiot and you know it.

-Whatever- mm, this is a story she will have to ask for later- Dad, this is Sandra Bell my girlfriend. San this is Mark, my father.

-Nice to meet you sir.

-Nice to meet you, and its Admiral Marcus Littlejohn for you, young lady- it is safe to say her swallow was heard from China.

-Really daddy? Really?

-Okay, okay, Admiral will be fine- if looks could kill this man would be five feet under from the glare Kate was giving him, a glare that made the bravest of public defendants run for the hills and all this man did was laugh so hard he had tears in his eyes.

-Fine, nice to meet you Ms. Bell, I'm Mark

-That's better- before she could register what was happening, the Admiral had Kate on his shoulder like a potato sack and was spinning making her daughter laugh while trying without much success to make his father stop and put her back on the floor. Mental note, try not to blink.

After the commotion from the presentations, Mark let them both to get settled in Kate's old room. A room you could only describe as Kate's. It was well organized and decorated with her favorite colors, while the walls were painted a light yellow, the comforter, desk and closet were white.

-You never told me you father was in the army.

-He is not in the army- confusion clouded Sandra's expression.

-But he told me to call him admiral- it could have been a trick of the man but somehow, she doubted it.

-And he is an Admiral.

-So how comes he is not in the army, is he retired or something?

-You are not well versed on the Armed Forces, are you? - at Sandra's glare, she hurried to explain- Admiral, or more specifically Rear Admiral is a rank used in the Navy which is a completely separated Armed Force from the army. My father attended the Naval Academy, and was in the path to become a Vice Admiral, many said he was the next Chief of Naval Operations which is the highest current rank, when my mother left and he had to take a position that did not require deployment in order to take care of me, but without deployment or transfers, the possibilities to get promoted are significantly reduced.

-You know I never cared about rank, not enough to leave you- a deep voice startled them. Mark was leaning on the doorway, his shirt was neatly pressed and tucked into his trousers, the perfectly polished shoes and army haircut completed the outfit. She was starting to understand where Kate got her own predilection for proper behavior and clothes.

-That's what you say Dad, but the truth is you are lowest ranking officer in the family when you could have been the highest. Uncle Tom always says that had it not been for me you would have achieved all your dreams and become the pride and joy of grandpa- the look of outer guilt in Kate's face was breaking Sandra's heart, she knew that this was a father-daughter moment but she couldn't take it any longer, so she approached her girlfriend and embraced her from the back as a way to tell her that she was here, that she loves her and was the most special thing in her life.

-Uncle Tom doesn't know a shit about me, you are my pride and joy and all my dreams come true. Kitty Kat, I would never trade a single moment I spent with you for a grand mission overseas or a fancy office.

-Mom did.

-And for that she is the most stupid person to ever set foot on Earth. Regina doesn't deserve you, much less any of your tears.- the Admiral gave her daughter a hug, one where Kate was completely engulfed in his body, even after all this years she still could disappear to a world where she was safe and loved even if it was for a few moments. But this time, there was another person involved, one particular public defendant whose hugs gave the same kind of warmth and safety, and for that she was grateful.

_Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I may turn it into a multichapter so stay tuned. Reviews are welcome as well as constructive criticism. Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. _

_Thanks for reading, Nim_


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own For the People._**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO.

The afternoon found our couple and Mark in the living room, enjoying some quiete time after the emotional reunion. Sandra couldn't stop staring at the framed photos decorating the mantlepiece, even from the couch she could see the huge smile adorning her girlfriend's younger face. She started to wonder how was Kate during childhood, had she always been a rule follower or did she have a knack for mischief. She knew the story of the capitol trip but other than that her knowledge of little Kate was quite non-existing. The mention of her mother that morning was the first info she had on the woman and for the looks of it, she wasn't someone Sandra was eager to meet.

-Kitty Kat used to follow every butterfly, I had to be very careful because she would disappear without notice if a "pwetty buttfly" came into view – the laughter behind Mark's voice made her smile, it reminded her of her own father when telling her childhood tales – One time, we were on the base, and my captain was explaining to Kate the wonders of submarines, but in the blink of an eye she started to run paying no attention to the fact that she just ignored a Captain of the Navy. When I reached her ready to give her the scolding of the century she said "Daddy look the pwetty buttfly had found her family", after that I couldn't be angry, she always had the talent of turning every situation in her favor – her shoulders started to shake with laughter making Kate stir, but after some soft reassurances from Sandra she was happy to go back to sleep.

-She still has the talent; no public defendant wants to go against her.

-Really?

-Yeah, one of my friends, Jay went against her on their first case, he couldn't believe how she was always two steps ahead of him - now that she thought about it, that was the first time she was intrigued by her, the first time she started to wonder who Kate Littlejohn was- Your daughter is brilliant, how she handles herself while on court is extremely admirable, you should come see her, she'll leave you speechless.

-I've tried several times, but she doesn't want to, says that I would distract her- the saddened expression on the man's face broke Sandra's heart – At least I now know that - she is not alone in the city, my daughter is not great at stablishing human relations.

-She isn't alone by any means, and not just because of me. Kate's very close with the other prosecutors, Seth and Leonard. When one of them wins an important case, they go out to celebrate and are there to support and help the other through difficult situations – during the two years they all have been working together a family had been created. Take out dinner at Jay and Seth's on Fridays serves as a way to remind each of them that although at work they are rivals, when cases are closed and the court left behind, friendship was the main thing between them- It is very funny how the both of them turn to Kate for relationship advise, they are like stray puppies who need a leader to follow.

-They are stray puppies – Kate's comment startled them but made both of them laugh uncontrollably- It's true! When they don't find me in the office, they start imagining - crazy theories about how I may have left the floor or gotten a promotion without telling them. Roger told me once that the boys barged into his office very distraught claiming I had been in an accident because it was half past eight and not in my desk.

-Where you late to work Kitty Kat?

-No dad, I don't have to be there 'till nine but I like to get as much paperwork done as possible before new cases are handed. That's why I usually arrive at eight.

-What happened that morning then? You hate to mess with yourself-imposed schedules – He got the answer from the slight blush coloring both girl's cheeks, it was amazing seeing his always uptight kiddo enjoy life a bit – Oh well, none of my business, right? – An explosion of laughter was heard in the entire neighborhood, Kate and Sandra had tears in their eyes and soon Mark joined them.

-You should have seen your face dad – minutes later everyone has calmed down – Let's just say that we were enjoying our morning – the slight smirk on Kate's face made her father redden a bit, who would have said that she had it in her?

-And that's more than a father wants to ever know about his kid relationship, so to change the topic, what do you want for dinner? I was thinking about ordering from that Chinese place we used to go after a swimming meet.

-Oh great! I haven't eaten there since before college. It has the best soup you'll ever taste San! – the public defendant would have agreed to eat anywhere just to bring that excited look on her lover's face but the promise of good soup was always welcomed.

-Okay, so I'm going to place the order, it should be arriving in an hour.

After that the couple retreated to Kate's room to get a bit of privacy and to have a shower since the almost eight hours spent in the car left them quite in need of one. They decided against saving water because they did not want to scar Mark for live but kisses where shared while dressing, and when all that was left were shoes their display of affection grew in intensity. They were so caught up in their little world that they did not heard the doorbell nor the voices downstairs or the rapid footsteps coming to their door.

-KATE! YOU'RE HERE! – Kate has never been more grateful of wearing clothes in her entire live than now, when two tiny arms appeared into view. Next thing they knew, a boy of around seven was hugging Kate like she may disappear if he let go.

-Tobias Littlewood, what did we said about barging into other people's rooms without knocking? – a short and plump woman came into view, with her red hair in a bun and hands on her hip, she looked like the embodiment of Molly Weasly.

-But mommy Kate isn't people she is my sister.

-Honey, I love you too but you know that we are best friends not siblings – this was too much cuteness, seeing her girlfriend cradling the little boy was making things to her.

-Na uh, we are sibings 'cause my mommy loves your daddy and that makes us a family! – a deafening silence fell upon all of them until…-

-WHAT!

* * *

_Here I come with a new chapter! How do you think Kate will react to this new piece of information? Let me know!_

_ Sorry for any mistake enlgish is not my first language._

_Thanks for reading,_

_Nim._


End file.
